1. Technical Field
This patent application relates to data processing, and in particular to coordination between local and cloud-based caching functions.
2. Background Information
A number of technology trends continue to impact the optimal design of data storage systems. Most every computing machine now includes one or more processors that implement one or more levels of caching. Enterprise level data processing installations also often install special purpose cache appliances dedicated to the task of caching less often accessed data to bulk storage devices accessible over a network. More recently, commercial cloud services accessible over Internet connections now serve as caches.